Obedience Is Everything
by T.K-stars
Summary: Zero is forced to be Kaname's 'pet' following the purebloods commands and satisfying his every desire against his will.How will he cope and hopefully escape from his cruel master in a world where obedience is everything? BOYXBOY, BDSM...read at own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**Start date: 01/08/11 (dd/mm/yy, for those in the US)**

**Finish date: 16/08/11 (the next days were for betaing)**

**Publish date: 25/08/11**

**Ok this is kinda to see if i can write anything remotely hardcore. i've had this particular plot bunny jumping round my head for a while now and i wanted to see how it'd work with other fans so here it is in all its lemony glory.**

**Also a HUGE thanks to miss BalisongBitch who unoffically betaed this, as i am a dyslexic twat who can't spell check or do grammar for her life, thanks for all the work girly! **

**WARNING BOYXBOY...NO LIKEY...NO READY...DOES MONKEY UNDERSTAND?**

* * *

><p>Zero was leaning against a tree, savouring the sight before him while resting. He'd been trailing Yuuki all day, and had only just left her alone. After the incident with Shizuka Zero had become, if possible, even more protective of her, causing him to worry about her doing her duties as a guardian and to follow her at night.<p>

The sun had set an hour ago, the moon was full and shone brightly in the cloudless sky, its rays casting the world in a silver light. It was the only time when the night seemed bearable to Zero.

"Zero, here you are, I've been looking for you." Zero turned quickly, to see Takuma standing behind him, the positive aura normally around him, however, was missing. When he spoke, he spoke seriously, causing Zero to be on the alert instantly.

"What do you want?" he asked, his hand moving under his jacket, caressing his Bloody Rose, the feel of the cool metal reassured him slightly.

"Kaname-sama has asked you visit later this evening," Takuma replied. The way he said Kaname had 'asked', really sounded more like 'commanded'. This only made Zero want to obey even less.

"I can't, I'm busy sleeping, unlike you monsters." It wasn't really true; he'd still be patrolling. He knew that Kuran and Takuma knew this, but truthfully, Zero couldn't care less, they couldn't control him, and never would as far as he was concerned. Takuma sighed at his answer, and pulled a letter from his pocket. It was white with a red design on the edges.

"I was told that when you refused to give you this, here." he gave Zero the letter to look at. On the envelope was a red design on the edges, and in the centre was a written 'Zero'. The handwriting was ornate but still neat, obviously written by one brown haired pureblood.

Zero ripped it open, not caring for manners, especially for vampires. Inside was only one sheet of paper, on it was more of Kaname's decorative writing.

_**"I want to talk about what you'll think of as a potential threat to Yuuki, meet me at 12 so we can discuss this.**_

_**Kaname"**_

That bastard! He knew this would work, it probably was a lie to get him there. But it worked, Zero would go he'd never take a chance when it came to Yuuki's life, and Kaname knew that.

"Tell that pureblood bastard... tell him that-" Zero looked up, only to see that he was alone. Takuma had left during him reading the letter. Well whatever, he was going anyway, so why bother being polite to the blood-suckers?

The inwardly sulking Zero left to area to continued his patrol, waiting until midnight to see Kaname, if only to get it over and done with.

It was almost midnight as Zero neared the moon dorm. He'd spent the time before thinking about why Kaname would ask him here, usually when he needed the level-D, he'd just come himself, however sending someone like Takuma made this feel strange, almost like a trap.

Zero reached for the door handle, but before he could touch it, the door opened wide. Zero thought it was that pureblood, trying to freak him out by using his powers, but instead it was Takuma again.

He was standing in the middle of the entrance holding the doors wide open. He wore a serious expression for once as he looked at Zero. He turned quickly, and started to walk down the main entrance towards the stairs, only calling for Zero halfway there.

"Follow me, I'm to take you to Kaname-sama," he'd said.

Zero followed quickly, mostly because he could feel the stares of the other vampires on him. It made his hand itch as he wanted Bloody Rose there, but he knew that'd be dangerous here, better not to cause any more tension, so he left it . Takuma lead Zero to Kaname's room, he knocked on the door quietly before opening it.

"He's here. I'll leave you two alone now," he said. Before leaving, he nodded once to Zero. His eyes were strange, they looked...pitiful, as if he pitied Zero right now. Zero nodded back, not fully understanding why Takuma was acting like this. Zero stepped into the room. Inside was Kaname.

The pureblood was lounging on a red velvet sofa, wearing the white slacks and black shirt of his uniform, the first half of the buttons on the shirt were undone, revealing his smooth pale chest. He didn't look up from the papers he was reading. Zero felt uneasy at the relaxed feel Kaname gave; he felt out of place. It was completely silent between them both until Kaname broke the silence.

"I'm glad you came, Kiryuu." He put the papers down on a table to the side, and looked up at Zero his face empty of emotion. When Zero didn't respond to this though he spoke again.

"Come closer" he ordered. Zero walked into the room, enough so he was out of the door-way, but still far from the pureblood. Kaname sighed.

"Closer," he commanded, only for Zero to ignore him. Kaname's eyes flashed blood red briefly, but quickly turned back to normal. He continued talking. "It's for Yuuki remember," That got Zero standing next to the sofa. He didn't like doing this but if I was for Yuuki...

"Tell me what's wrong." Zero ordered. He wanted this over and done with and quickly. Luckily Kaname didn't tease him and went straight to business.

"There's a vampire who seems to be very interested in her. I know for a fact he's planning on making his move very soon." Kaname leaned back. He looked at Zero's face. It was one of anger.

"Who is it?" he managed. His hands were balled into fists, and he looked ready to rip said vampire apart.

Kaname smiled at this.

"Me." he said.

It took almost 3 seconds for this to sink into Zero, he looked as Zero's expression changed from shock to confusion and then to outrage. When it came to the last one Zero lunged forward to grab Kaname by the shirt, pulling him close.

"What did you say, you bastard?" Zero spat, he wanted to kill him, how dare he say that so casually, was he completely suicidal!

"I said the vampire that's planning to take Yuuki, is me." Kaname was smiling. It was faint, and almost looked like it smirk. Zero's eyes flashed as he slammed the pureblood into the wall.

"Bastard! Why tell me this," he growled the second part, almost as an after thought. Kaname chuckled., making Zero slam him into the wall again, not that the vampire seemed to care.

"Because there's only one way to stop this, and only you can do it. Let me go now, and I'll tell you." Kaname said, his voice low and confident.

"Like hell I will." Zero said simply. He knew how strong Kaname was, and if he really wanted he'd be able to get loose easily.

"Well then, I suppose I did warn you, now what will happen to Yuuki, huh Kiryuu?" the last comment was said with mock confusion. Zero tightened his hold on the vampire, before letting him go and stepping back.

"Just tell me how to keep you away from her now, before I get pissed off." Zero said, in what was the calmest voice he could manage. It wasn't very good.

Kaname's eyes turned red again, only this time they stayed that way, this time it was the prince who pulled the silveret close. He smirked.

"It simple really, agree to become mine Zero, mine and only mine."

The look on Zero's face was priceless, so many thoughts filled his head at once. He couldn't take it all, and just spoke the first thing in his head.

"Yours? Yours how?" he asked, although as soon as did he, regretted it. Kaname's smirk widened. He pulled Zero closer, so close their noses were almost touching. They both looked at each others eyes, Zero seeing the sadistic pleasure in Kaname's, and Kaname the fear in Zero's.

"You'll be mine, in body and soul. You'll follow my every command, you'll be mine to do with as I please. And in return, I'll leave Yuuki alone, she'll be safe from all vampires. In fact I'll protect her from them all." Kaname let Zero go.

The hunter backed away slowly, the deal going through his head. It sounded fair, his life for Yuuki's... In comparison, he was giving nothing, he didn't matter, he owed Yuuki his existence after all the times she'd helped him, he had to protect her. He owed this to her.

"Deal... But have to protect her, Kuran." he said this slowly, his eyes filled with anger at the thought. For anyone else he'd reject the pureblood, but for Yuuki, anything he could do, he would.

Kaname growled in agreement, pushing Zero onto the sofa, and moving at vampire speed to straddle him by the hips.

"The first thing you will do then is call me master from now on," Kaname leaned in closely to Zero, his eyes glowing bright red. Zero looked at him in shock, he wanted him to what?

"Fuck off, get off me you bastard!" Zero tried to push Kaname off him, deal or not this was too far. He grabbed the pureblood by the shoulders and trying to swing him off.

"The next thing you will learn is to obey me." before Zero could react Kaname had grabbed both his wrists in one hand and used the other to loosen the level-D's tie, "Although knowing you that may take a while."

"Get off me!"Zero struggled weakly. He'd never known Kaname was this strong, it was like trying to move a mountain.

Kaname pulled the tie completely off, and using one hand he used it to bind Zeros' hands together behind his back, leaving him completely defenceless to the sadistic pureblood. Zero froze temporarily, the surprise of the attack had made him sloppy in defence and weak in attack.

"Shut up or this'll hurt worse." Kaname whispered into Zero's ear, earning a shiver from the silver-haired boy. The pureblood began to slowly undress the hunter, holding him down with his legs as Zero tried to free himself, his attempts weak compared to the power Kaname possessed, but he tried.

His shirt was ripped off quickly at the start -as his hands were tied, and there was no other way to take it off- along with his jacket. The trousers were taken off slowly however, the brunet enjoying Zero's struggles. Soon only the boxers were left, leaving Zeros final defence gone in the battle

zero felt his heart trying to escape his chest.

_Surely Kuran's not going to... He can't be trying to rape me! No way he'd never... He'd never..._

Kaname looked down at the sight before him, his eyes drinking in the pale skin exposed to the moonlight, the pert nipples only slightly darker than the rest of the skin, the silver hair splayed around his face almost like a halo, but mostly the lavender orbs that looked back in fear and hate. He wanted them to see them when Zero finally gave into him, and truly became his, lifeless, empty and obedient. He wanted all of Zero now. Nothing would stop him now, nothing.

Zero was terrified. He shook under the gaze of the pureblood, he wanted to close his eyes and try to block what was happening out, but his pride stopped him. He refused to back down, not to anyone, especially a vampire. With the last of his pride and defiance he managed to speak forcefully.

"Let. Me. Go. Now." he managed. His breathing was strained and his words were slow, but they still held his own power. Kaname looked at him in surprise, amazed that anyone in this situation could manage to talk like that, especially to him, a pureblood vampire.

Suddenly the pureblood burst into laughter, but it was cold and cruel that held no warmth or real happiness in it. He looked straight at Zero, making direct eye contact with the hunter. He pulled Zero closer to him, so the silveret was inches off the velvet sofa. He leaned closer all the while never losing eye contact. Their noses were almost touching as Kaname spoke quietly.

"You are mine Zero. All mine to do with as I please. I won't let you go until I get what I want, nothing will stop me."

Before Zero could speak his mouth was covered by Kaname's, his lips moved against Zero's roughly the movement filled with animalistic lust, his fangs scrapping the sensitive bottom lip. His hand was ghosting over Zero's chest, gliding across the smooth skin, only stopping to play with the sensitive nipples briefly before continuing their path.

Zero moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the latter he couldn't explain. He'd never felt like this before, the touches made his body temperature rise, and his body shook from the feelings. He somehow knew his eyes were glowing at the moment but felt no reason for it besides instinct.

Kaname pulled away again, smirking at the moan this produced from the younger male. He put three pale fingers on Zero's lips, almost forcing them into the wet cavern.

"Suck." was all he said. Zero went to move away from the slim digits. But before he could his head moved of its own accord, leaning into them. His mouth took them in gently, sucking softly while his tongue, lapped at them, coating them in his saliva, small moans escaped as he did this.

Inside his head Zero was furious, that bastard was using his powers against him, using the power of the purebloods to force him to obey. His mouth was moving without permission, the small sounds it made were fake, the obedience was a lie.

Kaname pulled his fingers free quickly, he checked their wetness and seemed satisfied. He looked at Zero again, his eyes roaming over the body, only more concentrated on the lower-half this time.

Again he used his powers on the hunter, only this time to rip Zero's last piece of clothing away from him. With them now gone, Zero felt his heart stop in his chest. He'd known what was to happen nearly from the start, but this act seemed to push him over the edge into pure fear. Tears where building in his eyes. He didn't want this, not at all, why did he agree to begin with, why did he let this happen to himself?

"Ahhh!"

All thought were taken from his mind, when he felt the intrusion from below. Zero thrashed madly, trying to dislodge the two digits from inside him. The pain wasn't excruciating but the shocked added to the reaction. Kaname held him down with his free arm, his eyes were fierce and his voice dripped with danger as he spoke lowly.

"Be glad I'm preparing you, now keep still, next time you can do this yourself."

Zero stopped moving immediately. He wasn't sure whether this was from Kaname's power or his own fear of the pureblood, either way he kept still as Kaname added the third finger, only jerking upwards weakly in pain. Small moans came from him in protest at the intrusion, however the pureblood ignored them. Kaname began a quick scissoring motion inside him, not caring about the pain his quick movements were causing. The pace was ruthless to the virgin boy, he could feel small tears on his insides, where his skin had been treated so roughly.

The fingers were pulled out sharply from inside Zero, who yelped from the sudden movement. He felt his inside walls burn from the rough treatment, and the pain of his wrists from still being tied. His head was spinning from the pain, and how quickly it'd all happened. If only he knew what was to come.

Before he knew why, Zero felt his wrists being untied, and being pulled from behind him. Cool hands pulled Zero up and turned him so he lay face down on his stomach, his ass displayed for all to see. The hands continued to pull his chest up, so he knelt on all-fours like an animal.

"Keep like this, if you don't you'll be punished Zero." Kaname whispered into Zero's ear, before giving it a rough bite. Like before, Zero felt the power from the command, and once again he felt his body follow it. His arms shaking from the weight and fear.

Zero heard the sound of a zipper from behind him, the fear inside him began to grow. He knew what that sound meant. The urge to run was strong, but his body refused to move. Zero's breath came out in short pants as he felt the warm organ positioned and ready to enter him. He tried to squirm away but the control over him was absolute.

"S-stop...p-please stop..." Kaname paused at the sound of Zero's weak voice, he saw the Zero's trembling body, covered in a thin layer of sweat, and the tears in his eyes.

Kaname leaned in closer. A chaste kiss was put on to the bottom of Zero's neck before he spoke.

"I told you...nothing will stop me." was all Kaname said, before he bit into the pale neck, and pushed his hips forward.

Pain erupted for Zero, as simultaneously both halves of his body were taken forcefully by the pureblood, his neck by the fangs, and his ass by Kaname's manhood. Zero screamed from the pain, tears running down his face as his dignity was taken from him.

Kaname had started at a painfully quick pace inside Zero, not caring about the pain such a quick pace from the start would cause. His hands were travelling down Zero's body, his nails now grown to claws, cutting into the soft flesh, leaving long deep scarlet marks behind them, the blood running down his chest. His mouth was still on the neck, tearing into the soft flesh leaving deep bites for him to drink from. His hands travelled lower and moved down the level-D's creamy thighs leaving long crimson trail behind it. The hand continued to move only to find a very 'large' surprise between the hunter's legs.

"What's this Zero?" Kaname said playfully with fake confusion, as he traced his nail along it. Zero didn't answer, only giving a small whimper at the contact.

Kaname pulled Zero's face by the chin to face him, he saw the tear marks running down the pale pink cheeks, glassy eyes staring back, small cherry mouth hanging slightly open. He heard the small pants coming from it. The sight of all this made Kaname move faster inside Zero, watching Zero's face contort as he moaned in pain, and apparently pleasure.

Zero felt the now warm hand wrap around his member, his faced was flushed from the embarrassment of his erection, and the attention Kaname gave it. He moaned lowly, trying to keep himself silent, not that he was succeeding. The hands moving on his sensitive flesh were causing too much pleasure. That and the painful pleasure from the hot shaft inside him were mixing to keep his mind fogged, leaving only the primal instinct to continue the unholy act.

Kaname kept the speedy pace, enjoying the tight heat. He moved recklessly, not caring about any damage he may cause to the boy under him, the blood from the tears slicking the passageway allowing for more speed. He felt how close Zero was to climaxing, and knew he was close as well. His movements became if possible quicker, his hand on Zero's cock moving just as quickly. In all the ecstasy he let his fangs elongate and punctured the pale neck beneath him again.

Zero came from the impact of the bite. He slumped against the arm of the sofa, his breathing heavy as he came down from his high. Kaname's breathing was laboured, but not as much as the other's as he came several thrusts later. Kaname still held control over his body. He pulled himself from inside Zero, smirking again at the sight of his seed beginning to ooze out. It was dyed pink from tears he'd caused inside the tight passage.

"You were such a good boy Zero." Kaname pulled Zero close to him, so the hunter was resting on Kaname's still clothed chest.

"Sh-shut up," Zero managed to say, his voice hoarse from exhaustion, he stilled tried to pull away from the pureblood though. He stood shakily, and searched for his clothing on the floor. After finding only his trousers in working condition -the rest being ripped apart- he turned to the door to leave. Just as he placed a hand on the handle, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a warm breath on his neck.

"Don't think this will be a one off. This is only the start Zero."

Zero pulled the door open and ran, not caring what he must of looked like, running from Kaname's room, half dressed, with fresh wounds on his torso and neck, blood running freely across his body. He ran through the main entrance to the doors, ignoring the stares from the various vampires. He ran onto the grounds, and didn't stop until he reached the sun dorms, and his own room, where he lay on his bed trying to deny what had just happened.

From his window Kaname watched this escape, smirking at his new toy's attempts to run away from him. He'd let them think they were safe for now.

That was, until it was time to play again...

* * *

><p><strong>Just before you my fanfic i wanna again say thanks to my absolute BFF, BalisongBitch for beating this for me. not many friends would spell check a porno for just any old friend so i just wanna say thanks to her.<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED FOR MY SURVIVAL..DON'T LET ME DIE!**

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

** .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Start date: 30/08/11 (dd/mm/yy, for those in the US)**

**Finish date: 25/09/11**

**Publish date: 25/08/11**

**To be honest i don't quite know why this even exists this WAS meant to be a one-shot however... Due to so many asking for a second chapter i've decided to make this a half series AKA: it'll be a load of one-shotish stuff based round the same storyline. and may not be updated at any time.**

**The only exception to this is this chapter and the next one (yes there will be another) which will connect together.**

**Also thank you to _Uber Seme Chan_, _ShadowsOfPenAndPaper_ and _Burakkumun _all of whom left me lovely detailed reviews~**

**Just before we start i must also say that due to one person *cough* BalisongBitch *cough* getting grounded and my own impatience i've uploaded this without her beatering it first. it WILL be betaed later on but for now...Well sorry.**

* * *

><p>It was evening and that could only, mean one thing at the academy. It was time for the night class to leave the dorms. And as usual it was chaos outside.<p>

The day class girls were as usual screaming and pushing at Yuuki, and as usual Yuuki was failing miserably at trying to control them, shouting threats they ignored and being thrown around like a doll. Lately it'd been harder for her -a lot harder- and she only had one person to blame for this.

"Zero, help me now!" She screamed at the top of her voice to other guardian -who wasn't even trying to help her- as he stood at the side. He looked up from the ground, snapping out of whatever thought he'd been having before, abruptly.

"Alright, I got it," he said before turning to the swarm of girls.

He began his usual bout of shouting at them, but even then it felt forced. His normal fire was gone, the normal threatening aura that hung around him was missing, although the day class girls couldn't see this Yuuki could, after all she'd known him for years.

It'd all started exactly one week ago, since then he'd began acting strangely. He always seemed preoccupied lately within his own thoughts, and even more -if possible- distant than before, only talking to her when completely necessary, or when she shouted at him to get his attention. His hate of vampires -again if possible- had also become worse, he seemed almost physically sick whenever near them lately, especially around Kaname-sempai, who whenever was near, Zero always found some excuse to leave or just ignored his existence.

Most of this was fairly normal for the vampire hating hunter, however it'd all seemed to of intensified within the last few days.

Just then the doors opened and out came the night class, effectively taking Yuuki out of her worrying thoughts, and onto the task at hand -crowd control.

The girls were pushing against the female guardian with even more force as they tried to near the vampires, however the ones nearer the male guardian wisely kept their distance already knowing what could happen. even when down he was still a force to be reckoned with.

Yuuki looked up to watch kaname go by her. She loved him desperately, he was the only person who could contend with Zero, she loved them both so much it made her heart hurt a little, all she wanted was for them to get along, then maybe they could become friends and all three could be together. . . What happened next was almost to good to be true for Yuuki as she saw Kaname stop by a certain silver-haired beauty.

"Hello Kiryuu."

* * *

><p><em>Damn him, damn him to hell.<em>

Zero gritted his teeth as the bastard walked up to him. The last week had been hell, knowing what that bastard had done to him, and now he's here and wants to talk so damn calmly, _how dare he_!

Zero had spent the last week trying to avoid Kaname, using various excuses and lies to Yuuki to avoid any contact. But now he was stuck, he'd caught the hunter in public.

Determinedly staring at the ground Zero spoke,"fuck off ass-hole."

He didn't need to look up to tell the pureblood was smirking at him, he swore he could feel it from above, a small chuckle came from those soft lips mocking him further before he spoke.

"thats not very nice kiryuu, and just as we became such close friends recently,"

_...that bastard!_

"shut up!" Zero snapped back, he didn't dare look up for fear of his terror showing.

* * *

><p>Kaname watched Zero's reactions to him being so near, since the incident last week, the hunter had tried his best to avoid him at all costs, but being so close now the boy was reacting very strongly to his presence.<p>

His cheeks were dusted in a light blush that spread to his ears, his arms were crossed protectively over his chest. If anyone looked closely they'd also see his entire frame was quivering lightly, it was small but it was there. One hand was holding his neck tight, covering it from view, whether he knew it or not he was holding the exact place kaname had bit him, that made the pureblood smile inside, knowing the younger vampire instinctively knew where he'd been marked. It made him want to mark the boy in more places and more strongly.

Kaname lifted his hand to stroke a stray strand of silver hair back into position, only then to pet the top of his head like a master would his dog.

"Your hairs a mess Zero, you really should comb it," He scolded lightly.

Zero felt the hand on his head, and heard the comment. The heat in his cheeks doubled as he smacked the hand away quickly, his face bright red, trying to ignore the sounds of the crowds around them murmuring at their made up 'friendship'.

"Get to class Kuran and stay there!" Zero managed to say before he lost it, he really wanted to run. He turned to the side, refusing to even face in his direction.

Luckily the vampire obeyed, but not before giving him another pat. He Yuuki his usual smile.

The girls continued to talk about what they'd just seen, not caring that Zero was still there, what they'd seen had been just to good, Kaname Kuran, the hottest guy in school was finally talking to someone in the day class -Yuuki didn't count, most blamed it on her being the chairmen's 'daughter'- this'd never happened before.

Zero walked off before they could question him, especially Yuuki, he didn't want her asking questions. He didn't want anyone knowing about that night. Just the thought of it was too much for him, let alone talking about it.

_. . . "S-stop...p-please stop..." . . ._

_. . ."I Told you...nothing will stop me." . . ._

_. . .His Hands were travelling down Zero's body, his nails cutting into the soft flesh leaving long scarlet marks behind them. . ._

"...Zero! Hay snap out of it, Zero!"

The sound of that high pitched voice once again brought Zero back from his memories. Yuuki was standing at his side trying to get his attention.

"I'm fine, leave me alone," He said, wanting to be alone for a while. But obviously Yuuki couldn't take a hint.

"Zero are you OK? You've... Seemed kind off lately..."

"I'm fine!" He growled, he really wanted her to leave him right now.

"Then why are acting so strangely, is it a vampire thing, is it why kaname-sama was acting like that?" She was to close for comfort with that.

Zero backed away, scared she'd find out about what had happened, if she knew what he'd done for her she'd never forgive herself, not only that but the disgust she'd feel for him after hearing.

"Leave me alone!"

He turned and ran to the schools woodlands. He could hear Yuuki trying to chase him, he heard her fall over the forest debris, he even heard her shouting for him, as he distanced himself from her.

"Zero!"

But through it all he never stopped , he didn't dare face her, not after what he'd done. After he could no longer hear the girl's cries he fell to the ground.

Leaning against a tree Zero tried to calm himself, trying to forget everything that'd happened, that night, Yuuki, kaname, everything. He wanted it all to be a big dream, something he'd wake from any second now.

But it wasn't.

It'd happened and nothing could change that.

The tingling on his neck told him that. Zero caressed his pale flesh, it'd been throbbing since that day , he knew it was where he'd been bit, but still it shouldn't be feeling like this, why was it always tingling! He remembered when he'd gotten back to his room that night, that was when it'd really started.

_Zero fell to his bed as soon as he entered the room. His back was still leaking blood slowly but it had slowed down substantially. The crimson liquid onto the sheets, staining them red around him. _

_Zero only felt pain. _

_Pain from the gashes that zigzagged across his back._

_Pain from his legs after running so recklessly through the wood._

_Pain from his neck, where the bastard had bit him, it'd started to feel on fire half way through his run for freedom._

_But mostly the pain from his rear where he'd been claimed, only after finally stopping did he really feel the pain from there, the burning inside him, the white lighting that struck his spinal chord as he tried to lift himself up. _

_Nothing but pain. _

Zero curled up into a ball, is figure hidden by the bushes around him. He didn't cry, he'd never do that it was too weak, instead he tried to image all the ways he could get revenge on Kuran, how he'd make the bastard sorry for ever, ever messing with him.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when Zero finally got to his room, he'd spent the entire time in the woods.<p>

He lay on the bed wondering if he'd be able to skip duties that night, partly to sleep but mostly to avoid Yuuki for a bit longer. He turned onto his side and was surprised when he heard a crumpling sound from inside his pocket.

Frowning he removed an envelope from inside his blazer pocket, it was the same as the one Takuma had given him, it had the same designs in red and again his name was on it in the same neat handwriting Snarling slightly he ripped it open to see what was inside.

"_**come tonight at the same time as last time, its an order."**_

"thats it!" Zero growled in anger. That was that was in there.

_He honestly expects me to just come crawling when ever he asks! And he 'orders' me! Who the hell does he think he is?_

He was about to crumple the paper and throw it away when he saw more written on the back.

"_**come by choice or I'll get you myself and carry you to the dorms on my shoulder,"**_

Zero looked at this second message, his anger rising by the second.

_That bastard knew exactly what I was gonna do! And then he writ this just to piss me off! He'll pay for this!_

Screwing the paper into a ball he threw it across the room before he stormed through the door. He wanted to sort this out right now, he wasn't taking any more of it, no more avoiding or fear, Zero wanted to show Kuran that he wasn't taking any more of this.

He checked inside his blazer for _bloodyrose_ as he walked down the corridor, if he was going to fight a pureblood he wanted to at least have some kind of weapon.

* * *

><p>Zero neared the gates that separated the moon dorm from the rest of the academy. As he got closer Zero felt a vampire's presence nearby.<p>

"Come out now," Zero shouted, waiting for the vampire to show itself, it was Takuma

"Sorry kiryuu-kun, I was told to wait for you here until you came," He said, his normal smile plastered to his face, he held his hands up in surrender.

"And you did that?" Zero asked, he wondered how long the blond had waited, he was defiantly past the asked time.

"Of course," Takuma smiled a little sadly, as he started walking towards the dorms, "Come on, Kaname-sama is waiting for you, and he doesn't like to be waiting."

_He knew... He knows what happened... He knows Kaname... Did **THAT** to me._

Zero felt his former anger fading away, all that was left was his former fear, he wanted to leave the place and quickly, but now that Takuma was here his pride wouldn't let him turn tail and run.

"Come on Zero,"

Zero felt a hand on his arm pull him gently forwards, normally he'd of pulled his arm away or even -and most likely- of put _bloodyrose _to their heads, but right now Zero didn't even feel the the urge to shout, he felt a hand on his back now, both softly guiding him forwards.

He let Takuma pull him the first few steps before the blonde let him go, they both walked side-by-side towards the dorms. The vampire was quiet but gave a peaceful, calm vibe, Zero felt almost relieved it was him here and not another vampire, Aido especially.

They didn't talk while they walked, both stayed silent. When they entered the main hall of the dorm it was empty, Zero wondered for a minuet if this was more of Kuran's 'instructions' but quickly decided he really didn't WANT to know, he really didn't want to know how much power Kaname really had over the other vampires, it was scary enough how he'd been controlled before.

Takuma took him to a different room than last time, this one was further into the dorms, Zero slowed down, confused by this. Takuma turned after hearing his companions steps falter, luckily he quickly understood.

"Kaname-sama said to take you to his bedroom," He explained in a whisper, as if afraid to be heard by another.

_His bedroom... He wants me to go to his... Go to his bedroom!_

Zero felt his heart skip a beat. The realism of his situation came crashing down on him, he was being taken to _his_ bedroom, which could only mean that _they_ expected what happened last time to be repeated.

The urge to run sprang again, however again his pride squashed it. His pride would never allow such a thing to happen.

Takuma stopped at a door. The bedroom door, he opened it without knocking and no hesitation.

The doors opening felt like a death sentence to Zero, the almost silent creek it made was his timer running out. The view to the inside was limited but one thing that could be easily seen was man standing near the door, half his body still covered in shadow, his executioner.

The smile on the purebloods face was the gun shooting him in the heart, completely stopping its beats. The world seemed to stop, time was paused, and reality destroyed. All because of the pureblood.

"I'll be leaving now, good night Kaname-sama... Zero," Takuma said, with his weak smile still in place he'd turned to dazed level-D slightly.

Zero felt a soft hand squeeze his quickly in secret, it reminded him again of the strange behaviour the blonde displayed. he watched the noble walk quickly away, not daring to turn back. He left as quickly as he had appeared. Zero wanted to go with him but could already feel the eyes on his back. Taking a deep breath Zero turned back to the prince. Only to feel his face redden seconds afterwards.

Kaname had moved so he was only a few feet away from the Zero. His hair was damp and his skin smelt heavily of hot water and soap. He'd obviously just left the shower. His eyes were glittering, feeding off Zero, who was very much aware of the hungry gaze.

He wore his usual slacks but by the looks of it that was all, his chest was bare the only cloth covering the top half of his body was the towel around his neck, and even then it couldn't really count as 'clothing'.

Zero stared at the exposed skin, he'd never seen the pureblood that undressed before, even when raping Zero he'd remained perfectly dressed through out the encounter only letting a few buttons lose.

Without his permission his eyes travelled down the body, enjoying the sight. His chest was smooth and pale, his stomach was flat but toned, the well sculpted muscle showing but not overly pronounced.

A small chuckle made Zero look up. In an instant he realised he'd been staring at the brunets body, his face flushed red as his legs pulled him two steps away from the predator.

"Is something wrong Zero?" The prince asked, looking at the hunter in amusement. He lent against the door frame, almost to show off his own body.

The urge to run was now competing with a newer, much stronger desire to get closer to the pureblood. Having no idea where this urge came from Zero immediately blamed Kaname and his powers for it. So Zero did what he always did. Got angry and shouted.

"Don't call me that, Kuran" Zero spat, his voice filled with venom.

"I thought I told you..."

All of a sudden Kaname was inches from Zero's face his hands pulling the boy closer. He looked mildly annoyed, the glitter of red filling his eyes.

"... To call me 'Master', my little pet."

Zero felt himself being thrown across the room before he'd had time to register what was said. He hit the bed falling backwards onto it. He lay on his back, his legs sprayed and arms covering his face. Although the bedding and mattress were soft, the impact of when he'd hit them caused pain to shot up his spine.

Within seconds the cool weight of a vampire was on top of him, their hands travelling down to his shirt, undoing the buttons quickly.

"Get off me!" Zero screamed, forgetting the open door and his pride. He pushed the cold body in vain, only earning a low laugh from from the other.

"Do you want me off you?" Kaname whispered into his ear, leaning into the level-D as if he wasn't even fighting him. The whisper was low and rough, each word spoken with an air of seduction. Zero felt himself shiver, his first thought was to shout again but stopped.

"Y-...Yes..." he managed, his throat felt tight from embarrassment of having to admit it. Even such a small thing as this felt like admitting defeat.

"Will you do anything?" Kaname murmured, his voice husky with intention.

Zero felt weight leave his body as quickly as it'd come. He felt the mattress give, he looked in that direction to see Kaname sat lent against the headboard, one leg spread the other was supporting his chin as he stared at the hunter.

The pureblood lifted one hand to beckon the silver-haired boy over. Without thought Zero complied, crawling forward towards him. The pureblood pulled him closer still by his chin, guiding him to between his legs.

"Wha-What?" Zero looked up in a mixture of fright and confusion, half of him knew what this meant, the other half fighting for denial of the situation, his fear wanting to delay the situation in anyway possible.

Kaname chuckled lowly at this and pushed him closer, one hand playing with the silver locks. The other was pulling the loose clothing away with ease, exposing the already hardening length.

"Pleasure me pet." Kaname purred, His eyes glittering.

At that moment Zero felt his heart stop.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE NEEDED FOR MORE STORY - IF YOU LIKE THEN YOU WRITE!<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

** .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Start date: 25/08/11 (dd/mm/yy, for those in the US)**

**Finish date: 02/10/11**

**Publish date: 02/10/11**

**Update date: 04/10/11 **

**IMPORTANT: this chapter has been updated and redone slightly, as i said before i was NOT happy with this chapter so i've redone it to standard i find acceptable. **

**Ok this is the second part to the last chapter. please remember this is NOT a series. it is simply a collection of one-shots surrounding the same story line!**

**Another thing i would like to add is a giant hug to LuanRina who was given me the best review of short life! its was amazing! so, so long it it felt like a mini essay, all for me! also thank you to anyone else who cared enough to review, even if i don't reply or mention you know i ALWAYS read my reviews no matter how small! **

* * *

><p>"What? What did you say?" Zero managed, his heart was threatening to jump from his chest as he looked the prince in the eyes, those cold red glittering eyes.<p>

"I said pleasure me. Surely even you can understand that," Kaname chuckled, his now almost naked body vibrating at the action, the slacks were still on they'd only been lowered to free his growing erection.

Zero looked at the organ in front of him, his first instinct was to pull away. The disgust inside him grew as he looked at the large rod, almost amazed that such a large object could of fit inside him.

_Thats what was... Thats what was inside me... This THING'S been inside my... My..._

Zero looked to the side in disgust, he felt physically sick looking at the thing that'd violated him such a short time ago, only to be told to let inside him again. He'd let that thing inside him once. He was never letting it near him again.

"No... No way!" Zero shouted weakly, full of barely suppressed anger and fear. His body physically shaking from emotion.

"What did you say?" Kaname hissed, his fangs extended so they protruded from his mouth scrapping at his bottom lip, letting a small amount of blood hit the air, heavying the atmosphere. He looked ready to kill the boy in front of him, as he grabbed the silver hair pulling the boys head to face him. Zero felt his instinct building inside him, the vampire side of him trying to give in.

" I-I said... No way!" Zero said the words fighting the majority of himself which dictated obedience, he would NOT give in, not again. The blood in the air was making his head lighter clouding his thought filling him with misguided courage. He ignored the warning bells inside his head and stared back at the pureblood in determination not.

Kaname pulled away slightly debating on how to punish the misbehaving mongrel, wanting the boy to suffer for his disobedience. He finally decided on a suitable punishment.

He pulled Zero up closer to his face, Zero's now inches from his as he began to undress the boy slowly holding the arms down so Zero couldn't fight him. Placing butterfly kisses along the pale shaking frame.

"Do you know what that truly means pet? This was the only time I'd allow you to prepare yourself for me," He drawled, he looked Zero in the eyes daring him to back down.

Zero stared back feeling the fear inside him mixed with the courage he'd so often used in combat.

He didn't look away not wanting to be the first to break eye contact. He already knew what he had to say, the challenge had been made and now he wasn't going to be the one to back down.

"Fuck. You." Zero spoke slowly and clearly. He was no going to submit to the vampire in any way, he'd fight the vampire inside him, the part that wanted to submit to fight the one in front of him now.

Part of him knew there was no escaping completely from the pureblood. But that part also refused to give in so easily. If he was to be taken then he'd be taken fighting.

Kaname looked at him in a mixture of anger and amusement as he lifted the boy easily.

"Very well," Was all he said as he slammed the boy onto his member all the way to the hilt in one swift movement. Felling the inner tunnels rip apart as he did so.

"AHHHH!"

Zero screamed a hot desperate scream, his eyes screwed shut, as his small puckered hole was ripped open, dry and unprepared, blood was already beginning to leak from the hole, dripping down onto kaname's cool thighs. Kaname began to nip the hunter's pale exposed neck drawing small amounts of blood from the small wounds, sucking at the nectar as it rose to the surface.

"Are you happy Zero?" He asked as he lifted the boy slightly, only to push him painfully down again, not really expecting any answer besides the screaming he heard. He began to move the boy on top of him at a quicker, constant speed relishing each cry that came from the hunter's mouth each time he was forced down.

Soon Kaname became impatient at the slow pace. He pushed Zero backwards forcefully so the prefect lay on his back, Kaname hovering over him while sheathed inside, his eyes glowing wine red as he licked his lips at the prey before him. Zero was covering his mouth with his hands, trying to stop the moans escaping as he was moved, his small fangs scrapping the palms of his hands.

"Stop!" Zero's cry was muffled as he tried to move away, only managing to hurt himself more as his broken behind was forced to move still filled with Kaname's manhood.

Kaname smirked at the cry, lifting Zero's pale legs, towards his own face experimentally nipping and licking at them at them.

"Why? You did say this was fine, right?" Kaname asked in fake innocence, before he started to move again, making his movements slow and deliberate.

Zero was writhing beneath him in pain from the slow torture, his inner tunnels being stretched and broken. The pain was worse than the last time, his unprepared entranced was being even more stretched than before. The tears running quicker and larger. His fangs showing as his mouth lay agape.

A sudden pain shot up Zero's leg, causing him scream aloud as his left calf was ripped apart.

Kaname had bit into the soft flesh, but hadn't just stopped there, with a sickening ripping sound he pulled a chunk of the flesh loose letting the blood run free in torrents he sucked at the gaping wound, enjoying the crimson liquid as he increase speed, thrusting more savagely each time into the ripped hole, brushing the prostate every few thrusts to tease his toy.

The speeds he went were to fast for the delicate body beneath him to handle even with the blood lubricating the thrusts. Parts of his body were already beginning to show signs of abuse, the small waist was ripped to shreds from his talon like nails holding them to tight, the gashes were criss crossed across one another creating a blooded mess.

This all encouraged the pureblood more wanting to see more blood and suffering from the slave he'd caught.

Kaname was lost in lust as he pounded into the hunter, growling like a beast as he ripped the boy inside and out. Forbidden sounds came from Zero, his moans of pain and shrikes of agony loud and uncovered, all sounds however filled with a lustful edge.

"Please... Please...Plea-ahh...ahhh!" Zero began to repeat the mantra part way through the rape, begging for his master's mercy as he was torn apart. Only for his pleas to be ignored. His repetition was only broken when he screamed in pain.

All to soon for Kaname he felt himself nearing completion, the hot tightening in his lower regions warned him as he slammed one last time into the tight hole. Before he reached completion Kaname bit into Zero's leg one last time, as he climaxed his fangs deepened getting dangerously close to the bone.

Sighing as he did so Kaname pulled his now limp member from out of the warmth, and removed his fangs. He looked at the shaking body on his bed.

The pale skin was marred in bruises and gashes from his claws, his legs were bent back where he'd left them blood still running freely from the left, the right was almost purple from the force he'd held it when pounding into hunter. His face was pale pink instead of its normal pale white. Down his cheeks were tear stained rivers running freely to the sheets below. His hands were covering his most privet area from view and his even more embarrassing boner.

Kaname smirked at his futile attempts to hide it.

"Is something wrong Zero?" he asked loving the way the lower vampire looked at him in shame. Kaname decided to take mercy on the silverette.

"It's perfectly normal you know," he said moving the hands away with ease to look at the throbbing erection, blowing on it gently, causing a small moan from a sinful mouth. Zero tried to pull free from his grasp failing miserably.

"How is it! I'm, I'm... And from you!" he cried, the shame over whelming him. He'd again become hard by this man's touch, the touches he was given when** raped**. how could it be normal? This was the second time he'd become hard from such abuse, and now here he was mewling at the slightest piece of attention!

Kaname laughed at his statement pulling Zero closer to him and onto his lap so he could play with his prey's neck, leaving a trail of small Hickeys along the collarbone as the boy squirmed uncomfortably upon him.

"Your a vampire Zero, and a ex-human at that." he whispered into the boys neck before moving higher to kiss his soft cheek before continuing.

"All vampires would react like this with a pureblood, whether they wanted to or not, they don't have a choice. And they'd defiantly react after they'd been claimed like you have been." Kaname whispered into Zero's ear before giving it a quick bite.

Zero tensed at the last statement and sudden movement.

"What do you mean 'claimed'?" he asked. He was hoping it wasn't what he'd red about when younger in the hunters books. The kind that meant he was now to be considered the purebloods property.

Kaname leaned in closer to nuzzle Zero's marked collarbone licking at the wounds.

"That night when I bit you Zero. I claimed you as my _slave_ when I bit your soft neck over riding Shizuka's claim, thats what I meant by becoming mine that night. That was our deal. I now control you. Your body... Mind... And soul." He stated his smile dangerously close to animalistic.

"Your mine forever now Zero." He finished before placing a chaste on the hunters lips.

Zero felt his heart speed up, his hard-on was still going strong from being so close to the pureblood causing strong discomfort. The latest piece of information was still being processed by the hunter as he tried to make sense of it, denial playing a strong part in his trouble accepting it.

"I'm not... no way am I 'claimed' by you!" He stuttered, the sense of dread already multiplying within.

His master pulled away to laugh at his statement, the genuine smile plastered to his face.

"Its to late Zero, I've already done it. You have no choice in the matter, my word is final, whatever I say you WILL follow."

"I won't!" Zero shouted his almost forgotten pride becoming remembered. He was not some purebloods toy!

"Really? Do you remember last time?" Kaname stated.

Zero felt his cheeks turn red at this.

_Was that what made me obey him? Does that mean I'm really his? I never signed up for all of this! I-I never knew this was what he meant! I take it all back, I can't...I can't do this!_

Zero was brought from his internal denial by kaname's calm confident voice.

"Besides Zero you need me, don't you?" upon saying this Kaname placed his nail on the base of his neck and cut a thin line downwards. The blood rose to the surface slowly so only a few drops were released before the cut resealed, however it was enough to capture Zero's attention.

"you need my blood to stay sane," he continued as he wiped the this droplets onto his finger, placing it onto his own lips, licking the red miracle away, before Zero's eyes.

Zero watched hungrily his eyes following the bloods progress to the mouth, he felt his eyes changing colour as his fangs ached painfully with want. At that point something clicked in Zero's mind.

_So thats why he did this..._

At that point it all made sense to Zero, every part if the purebloods plan. He wanted Zero away from Yuuki to stop him from drinking from her again. It had been to protect her after all, only it was Kaname doing the protecting, not Zero.

"That's why you did this... To stop me drinking from Yuuki." Zero whispered. Upon saying it aloud he felt part of him breaking, why did he feel so sad about it? Was it because he was the danger not Kaname? But no... What was it? Why did he feel so let down?

Kaname growled as confirmation before answering properly.

"Yes, thats exactly why... Well partly..." Before he elaborated he unexpectedly moved Zero away from him, purposely brushing his hand against the play-things erection earning a small moan from the hunter.

"...The other reason is quite simply that I wanted a new toy to play with, all my old ones are quite boring now." he finished as he began to pull his trousers up and redo them.

_Toys... Ichijo and the other vampires! They were used like this to! So thats why he looked like that... He's been... Then why use me!_

As if reading Zero's mind Kaname elaborated.

"They never fight like you do, they always give in **so **easily even before I get rough, it's no fun to play with them." He sighed.

Kaname stood as Zero thought on his newest revelation. The sudden movement caught Zero by surprise not being in his usual hunter form, Zero moved forward to keep balance and ended up rubbing his genitals against the sheets.

"Ngh!" he muffled a moan the small amount of friction had caused. The noise was small but enough to catch the brunets attention. He smirked at his pet's position on the bed his legs sprayed open to stop anything touching the sensitive flesh.

Kaname sat back on the bed and patted his lap like you would for a child, looking at Zero expectantly.

"Come here little pet," He cooed watching the slave glare at him weakly.

"Why should I?" Zero whispered his breathing uneven from the lust and fear mixing within him.

"**Come here**." Kaname repeated his voice filled with warning as he glared at the hunter.

Zero was a many things, stubborn, proud and violent being at the top of the list. However he like everyone else had limits and at that moment any threat from his master was enough make him obey. Without another word Zero crawled towards the brunette, who then lifted him so yet again he was sat upon the monsters lap, his back lying against the strong pale chest.

"Good boy." Kaname cooed, stroking the silver locks gently before he moved his hand down the pale broken chest, his fingers skimming across the skin, going lower and lower until he reached his destination.

"Now here's your reward." He whispered before cutting his wrist with his own claws, leaving a small thin slit along a main artery, and placing it onto the hunter's mouth letting the blood dribble into the hot cavern. He grabbed the erection tightly in the other hand began to move it along the hard shaft.

"My wha-ahh~" Zero began but was cut off from the sudden contact of the blood on his tongue, and hand on his hardness, the grip was too strong causing pain to shoot Through him, but the vampiric side of him was causing it to become filled with forbidden lust as the hand began to move slowly and the blood swan on his taste buds taking over his senses.

Soft moans mixed mixed with lust fell from his mouth as the pureblood continued to tease his toy. At first he'd kept a steady pace but before long he wanted to torture the boy more, he'd stop randomly through the play, squeezing the member to breaking point before continuing to move again, all the while his nails would scrape against the sensitive skin, a constant reminder to the hunter to behave as he fed from the wrist.

Soon Kaname felt Zero nearing his end. Zero lay on Kaname, his head resting on the purebloods neck as he lapped at the blood, not daring to place his fangs near the skin, instinct telling him avoid it as he sipped at the blood. both his hands were clutching the arm of the bloodied hand, his body resting against his captor as he was played with.

"Almost there?" Kaname asked relishing how the prefect failed to form any words under his ministrations.

"ngh...urg!" Zero moaned, his body growing hotter as he climaxed over his master's hand his body wracked with pleasure. He lapped at the wound gently as thanks by instinct before releasing the hand slowly.

All to soon he felt himself coming down from his high, only to look at the man above him.

The master looked at his dirtied hand, covered in Zero's seed. He held it in front of Zero to see his own shame before him.

"Clean it," He ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Zero looked at the soiled hand. All sanity had left him as he felt himself willingly lick the first finger shyly. It wasn't forced this time, he was doing this of his own will. His body and mind simply couldn't seem to find to will to fight the pureblood any more.

His tongue lapped at the salty bitter liquid cleaning away the mess he'd left, his mouth took in each finger licking away his own sperm. Zero pulled the hand closer tracing the natural creases on the palm with the tip of his tongue lapping at the pale skin like an animal would. Kaname watched in amusement as his pet treated his hand in such away, only pull it away when clean.

The pureblood rose again and began to walk from bed, only turning around to Zero his orders.

"you may go now," he said as an obvious dismissal. With that he sat at a table in his room, looking through the papers stacked upon it without looking up.

Zero stared at him, his mind still hazy from the pain and pleasure, until he spoke. Zero felt is as if he'd just woken from a dream, dread filled him he quickly dressed, not knowing why he obeyed so quickly but letting himself obey all the while. He didn't dare look towards the brunette for fear of what he'd see, but not knowing what he was afraid of. Without a word he left the room almost running to the door.

He walked down the many halls finally reaching the main entrance. It was almost as empty as when he'd arrived all that time ago, except for the one person who he'd almost expected to be there.

"Are you OK?" Takuma spoke quietly but in the silent room his voice carried to Zero. Zero looked at the blonde remembering his latest find about the vampire. He looked away ashamed to meet his eyes after knowing such a thing.

"...Yes... I'm fine." He mumbled in embarrassment of the question his discomfort obvious, shifting from foot to the other. He still not looking upwards.

"Really, well thats good," Takuma smiled softly, his eyes filled with warmth as he spoke.

"Yer...I guess..." Zero muttered not exactly sure of what else to say. It felt awkward to him, his mind filled with unspoken questions.

_Does he do this to you as well? How long? Why me? Why us? What can we do? CAN YOU HELP ME?_

The questions swarmed inside him, each one more privet than the last. He didn't dare say one though. He knew that he'd never get answer. He barely knew the vampire, only ever pointing a gun at him or threatening his kind, why would he help a hunter like him?

Thankfully the blonde seemed to notice his discomfort of the situation and opened the front door, stepping aside for the hunter walk past. To most his actions would of seemed like dismissal but to Zero it was a blessing. He wanted to leave the dorm and quickly, Takuma's actions only made it easier. He nodded in thanks and quickly strided towards the doors.

"Be safe Zero."

Zero heard the small whisper from behind him. Part of him said to run away from any more contact with vampires, however another part of him, a newer part of him said to do differently. This was the part that'd been made by Kaname, the part that had been created from his torture and abuse, the part that knew what Takuma had also been through in the past, used and abused by the same tormentor as himself.

"You too." Zero mumbled his voice hoarse from embarrassment. As he reached the door and was closest to the noble.

Before Takuma could react Zero ran from the building.

Takuma watched as he ran, his eyes never leaving the retreating figure as he was lost to the night. Only closing the door when he'd been lost from sight. And sighing.

* * *

><p>It was evening and that could only, mean one thing at the academy. It was time for the night class to leave the dorms. And as usual it was chaos outside.<p>

The day class girls were as usual screaming and pushing at Yuuki, and as usual Yuuki was failing miserably at trying to control them, shouting threats they ignored and being thrown around like a doll. Zero was holding them away with his very presence, his warning aura keeping them at a respectable distance.

When the wide doors opened the fan-girls seemed to triple in force as they tried to near their beloved idols, pushing the female prefect to the ground face first onto the pathway.

The same person as always was there to pick her up and dust her off, he lifted her to her feet before brushing her hair into place like he'd done with a certain silver haired prefect 3 weeks ago.

"Hello Yuuki." Kaname said, a fake smile upon his face as he talked to the small girl.

Yuuki's face turned bright red at the attention she was being given.

"Kaname-Sempai...I was err...Well..." She stuttered, not sure what she was going to say to her beloved pureblood.

"Its alright Yuuki, just be careful." Kaname stopped her, saving her from making a fool of herself.

"Yes sempai." She stammered, thanking him inside for helping her. She bowed quickly to him in thanks not noticing who he had been really looking at the entire time.

Finally Kaname walked towards his real target.

"Hello Zero." He said, his voice losing the fake warmth it ha held for thr female prefect, instead he held a bored tone making it appear he held no interest to the conversation.

"Kuran." Zero answered, his voice filled with the familiar venom. But even then he never looked into the vampires eyes, only at his chest.

Kaname smirked secretly at the unfriendly tone his hunter held, remembering what that same voice had sounded like only a few days ago.

"I'll see you tonight then, Kiryuu." He said casually, just like he'd done when ever he'd wanted the level-D to come to his bed in the past 3 weeks. This was how he told his pet when he was wanted. This was how he commanded Zero.

"...Whatever..." The hunter muttered, his voice quiet and filled with the already growing dread. He hid it well but his master could tell just from a glance.

He smiled once more before continuing to class leaving Zero to watch him leave, knowing what his fate was for that night.

Zero felt ill as he watched, his mind numb from the fear. Knowing that whatever excuse he'd think of would be useless. He'd been caught.

_I'll come tonight. Tonight and every night you tell me to. Because there nothing else I can do, I'm chained to you in a way I may never be able to break... My... My..._

Zero shook his head remembering the one thing that truly kept him sane, it wasn't Yuuki, it wasn't Kaname's blood it was one thing.

_One day I'll make you pay. One day I'll show you who owns who. Then you'll be sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE NEEDED FOR SEX SCENES - IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THEN DO SOME YOURSELF!<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

** .**


End file.
